Pledged Heart
by coolblue110
Summary: Do you remember that one faitful Valentines Day when the Host Club did not celebrate the holiday? Who was the girl that Mori turned down, even though he had fallen for her? What happens when a loud young woman and a silent young man fall in love? MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

It was enough to know that the moment he brushed his lips against mine I knew that his heart was pledged to me alone.

_________

His tall physique was enough to catch her eye at first glance. But the rest of his features were all so perfect she couldn't help but stare from across the classroom, silently, for once.

He was chatting with his other classmates, one of which hung to arm smiling with flowers all around him. The tall man seemed to be listening more than talking. He kept nodding his head and smiling slightly at whatever they were discussing.

_He's really hot…_Sakura thought dreamily. She was a boy person. A boy-a-holic, you could say. She had been bit by the bug many years ago and the lingering symptoms had still not gone away. But no boy had caught her eye as much as the dark haired stranger three yards away.

"I see you have your eyes on Morinozuka-san," a girl stood smiling beside Sakura, who looked up and nodded her head.

"So that's his name. He's very handsome..." Sakura's voice drifted off into space as she basked in his looks some more.

"He's part of the Ouran Host Club. I'm a member, most of the girls are. Would you like to come with me this afternoon and request him?" The girl smiled sweetly at Sakura who straightened up and nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! I would! Are you requesting him, too?"

"Nah, I'm more of a Kyouya person myself," the girl laughed and waved her hand in the air. "I bet Mori would fall for you in an instant when he saw your eyes."

Sakura blushed and silently wished that love at first sight was real. It wasn't, of course. Only attraction was. And she was surely attracted to Morinozuka-san.

"I'll meet you after afternoon classes," Sakura gave a nod to the girl, who ran back to her seat and waved as the teacher came in, slamming a briefcase down.

"You look nervous."

"Well, this is my first time going to a host club. I thought they were usually hosted by women…"

Sakura and her new friend, whose name turned out to be Midori, were making their way towards the third music room from the senior wing. Midori's friend, Karin, was rambling on about the handsome, devilish twin Hikaru who she requested every time they went.

"They all sound very wonderful," Sakura said as they reached the door to the music room.

"Oh they are…" Midori and Karin smiled mischievously as they pushed the door open to a swarm of rose peddles and a heavenly chorus of

"_Welcome…"_

And there he was. Standing tall and lean in the back, wearing nothing but plaid pajama pants.

"Now, now, I see we have a new guest," A handsome young man, who Sakura noticed as one of her underclassmen, walked gracefully over and took her hand, bending down on one knee.

"My princess, if it was night, and you were there, I would have no trouble falling asleep with you in my arms," he gave a stunning smile up at Sakura. There was loud "Eeeing" of fangirls in the background that changed quickly to gaps as Sakura punched Tamaki in the mouth.

"I'm here to request Morinozuka-san," she said sweetly, walking slowly away from Tamaki towards a man with a notebook.

"Ah, yes. Sakura Himura-sempai am I correct?" the man pushed up his glasses as he scanned Sakura head to toe.

"Yes. You are the Third son of the Ootori family, am I correct? My father does fine business with your father," Sakura gave Kyouya a polite smile, which he returned.

"All of the girls who have requested Mori are sitting over there with him," Kyouya pointed his pen to a corner of the room near a window. There was a small group of girls surrounding a dark haired figure.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura bowed and walked off just as Karin and Midori exclaimed "Hikaru!" and "Kyouya-san!"

She could feel her heart beating hard and took a deep breath to steady herself before taking a step towards the group.

"Hello, I'm new," she managed to choke out, and all of the girls waved.

"Hello," they all said, and one of the girls scooted over to make room.

"Have you requested Hunny or Mori-Sempai?" One of the smaller girls in the looked questioningly at Sakura.

"Mori…" Sakura looked at the poker faced man in front of her.

"Is that your nickname, Morinozuka-san?" She had innocent ceriousity written all over her face.

An unconscious flirt by nature.

"Yeah."

His deep voice sent a shiver down her spine much like an electric shock in water. He was so manly, it was almost too much.

Almost, but not quite.

All of the girls stared at her in surprise and some in envy.

"You got him to talk!" The little girl stared at with large green eyes.

"I did?" Sakura felt puzzled.

Maybe she was different from the other girls.

Sakura smiled to herself.

**A/N: Yet another Mori x OC love story. Sakura is my friend Carina, who is in lovey love with him. She is a boy a holic. Midori is me, a girl with pale the color of the moon and glasses for her vision impairment. Karin is my half sister with amazingly awesome straight hair. **


	2. Chapter 2

It struck me as amazing that this beautiful man was holding me tight as we stood out in the cold winter night, enjoying the others presence.

___________

Valentines Day was fast approaching and Sakura was still undecided in her chose to give Morinozuka-san her chocolate. She had made them carefully all on her own. She knew the other girls were buying store bought, and had gotten together with Midori and Karin one Sunday.

Karin and Sakura had fretted over how much to make as Midori sat aside, watching them with a bored disposition. She herself was dressed in a pure white fluffy apron that her older brothers had thrown on her and Sakura had forced her to wear.

"Why are you doing all of this for some boys? They'll come and go, but we'll always have each other. Make chocolate for your fathers or something…" Midori rolled her eyes as Sakura bit her lip, measuring out a cup on cocoa powder.

"You're one to talk, Midori-chan," Karin wiped around, hands on hips. "You made your chocolate a week ago! Plus, you added a special wrapping paper and a bow." Midori flushed a deep red and pursed her lips, standing up and going over to help the two. She made no more remarks.

"Morinozuka-san will accept my chocolates, I'm sure, but I know that I'm just setting myself up for a let down," Sakura sighed as Midori took the over flowing measuring cup from her, leveling it out. "Everybody tells me that he accepts everyone's, but always gives them to Haninozuka-san, because he only does it to be nice. I really wish that I could be an exception…" Sakura looked wistfully past a place where the other two couldn't see. She had flower plastered all over her hands and it was dusted on her face.

"If it makes you feel any better Hikaru and Kyouya-san will obviously not accept our chocolate. Kyouya-san and I are the same age, as I had skipped first grade, but he'll never even think of accepting…" Midori shrugged, and Karin nodded in agreement.

"Me, too. I'm actually starting to think that Hikaru is gay. Do you see the looks he gives Fujioka-san?" Karin rolled her eyes. "But it's okay as long as I can see him every day at the club."

Sakura nodded and continued to fix her chocolate. Although it seemed that she agreed with her best friends, in reality Sakura felt even worse. She knew in her heart that she wasn't going to be different from the other hundred girls confessing her love. Even if she was the only girl who stayed with Mori, and no other host, the whole week. His cousin would always be his number one concern.

"It's finally finished!" Karin beamed and took out the tray from the baking oven. "Finally! Now, Midori. What are we supposed to put these in the boxes?"

Midori rolled her eyes and took out two expensive looking gift boxes and handed them to Karin, who was giving both the twins her chocolate, to be fair. She gave Sakura a much plainer one, with only a satin bow for decoration.

"Morinozuka-san will like it better, I'm not sure if he likes over done things much," Midori smiled one of her rare genuine smiles and went over to Karin, who's fingers had gotten caught tying the ribbon.

"You're probably right, Karin was telling me that the Morinozuka's believe in a simple way of life, but like to indulge themselves once in a while," Sakura finished tying her ribbon, making her way quickly over to her dark blue school bag and placing her chocolate carefully in its designated spot. She sighed, nervous about what the next day would bring, and excited with its hoped out come.

"Don't be so nervous, Sakura-chan, I'm sure that things will be different," Midori smiled at Sakura as she placed a pale hand on her shoulder. "Remember, show him your eyes," Midori winked, a rare sight, and took off her apron in one swift movement. "Now! Karin-chan, I shall race you to Sakura-chan's room and beat you in Mario Brothers!"

"To hell you will!" Karin laughed and raced after Midori, both trying not to trip over their skirts.

_Midori-chan…I'm not so sure…_Sakura thought as she slowly followed after them.

**A/N: One review! Thank you! Why is it, that in my story Moodswings everyone loves it but this one I can't get going? Maybe it's because I only have one chapter up. I swear to have more up soon. Remember, Sakura is my best friend Carina and Karin is my (older) half sister. Midori is me, the girl with the green glasses. **


	3. Chapter 3

_And as we walked away, hand in hand, I felt the warmth creep from my heart all around my freezing body. With him there, I felt complete. _

____________________________________________________________________

_It's still two days until Valentines Day…_Sakura looked down at her lap, sitting with her hands under her bottom to stop from fidgeting. The though of being alone with Morinozuka-san when she gave him her chocolate made her flush a deep red. It was startling as to how much she liked this man. He seemed to be the missing link for her, for she was always talking and he was always silent.

"Himura-san? Are you with us?" Sakura's teacher stern voice yanked her back to the present. Her mind had drifted to more exciting things than what was being taught. Accounting was something that wasn't in her near future, seeing as she had two brothers and two sisters who would in line before her. This usually happened during a long accounting lecture, which usually took up all of morning classes.

"Oh…sorry Sensei…" Sakura immediately straightened up, hearing snickers behind her that belonged to her childhood friend Kimihiro.

"Shudup!" She hissed, wiping her head around, only to notice all too late that Kimihiro was in fact sitting next to her, not behind her.

She was face to face with Morinozuka-san.

"Oh…um…sorry," Sakura turned and hid her face as Mori grunted his acceptance.

"It' nothing! It's nothing, really!"

Sakura watched as the drama unfolded before her. Hunny had been taking large bites of his cake, a perfectly normal sight in the Host Club, and suddenly he cried out in pain, just as Mori arrived back from Kendo Club. Before the girls knew it, he was on top of him, showing a large black spot stationed on Hunny's tooth.

"Tamaki…" Mori gave a meaningful glance over to the president, who immediately caught the hint.

"Ah, yes, understood," Tamaki said, with a hint of disappointment in his smooth voice. "Our club will refrain from participating in Valentine's Day this year!"

Sakura stared wide eyed as Hunny slowly plunged into the abyss of hell. Her disappointment was one which she had ever experienced. Her father, being the Pastor at her church, had taught her and her brothers and sisters that having everything they wanted was not going to happen. They had been taught to handle disappointment well. But, for once in her life, Sakura had planed everything down to what she would be like walking off, if she ended up being rejected.

Sakura looked over at Karin and Midori, who were both talking seriously with Kyouya. Midori and him seemed to be discussing something in whispers, so that the other ladies could not make out what they were saying.

_Why does nothing ever go the right way?... _

"It really is too bad," Midori sighed placing her delicate hand over her face. She and Sakura were walking down the winding path towards Midori's limo. The cold air turned Sakura's face pink and caused Midori's skin to an ever paler shade. Both girls clutched their jackets closer, worried that Karin had forgotten hers. They would not be there to lend her one, since she was taking makeup Italian quiz.

"I feel bad for Hunny, he must be in pain. But he shouldn't eat all of those sweets…" Sakura squinted against the freezing wind that lashed at her.

"He'll see that it's not a good idea one day," Midori said as the two boarded the limo. Midori relaxed and handed Sakura cup of hot chocolate.

"Midori," Sakura said suddenly, looking up from her mug.

"Yes?" Midori paused the morning news, obviously recorded, and looked curiously at Sakura.

"I've decided to give Morinozuka-san my chocolate anyway," Sakura pursed her lips, determination set in her features. Midori looked startled for a moment and then nodded.

"That's a very good idea. Never give up until you come out on top. It's just too bad that I've already my chocolate to my brothers…"

Sakura smiled, glad at how confident she felt that this plain would work out the way she wanted.

Sakura couldn't wait for the next day.

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! This made me happy to write, since I love writing about Carina and the host club. Thank you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

Love is a funny thing.

_______________________________________________________________

I knew that he had better things to do…And it's so cold…The note was probably cleaned from his desk… Sakura stood waiting in the cold air for Mori to come. She had slipped a note inside his desk that told him to meet her during free period, nearly forty minutes ago.

"Hello?"

Sakura looked up, startled, and then flushed a deep scarlet when she realized that Morinozuka-san was standing directly in front of her, calm and cool. Her heart felt as if it would explode as she gulped, praying that she did not look as nervous as she felt.

"H-Hello. I am Sakura Himura, we're in class 3-A together," Sakura stammered to find the right words.

"Yeah," Morinozuka-san said, prompting her to keep talking. He showed no reaction to what she was saying, which made Sakura feel even more nervous.

"Well I-I heard that the Host Club isn't participating in Valentines Day. But I still wanted to give you this chocolate," Sakura rushed through her words, wanting the moment to finally be over.

"If you accept my chocolate, I think I will be able to move on." Sakura waited with baited breath for the moment of truth.

"I can't accept it." Was Morinozuka's immediate response. Sakura felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and her heart throb as all that she had planned for blew up in her face. Morinozuka's response had been much colder and harsher than she had been ready for. The things the other girls had told her were true for them, but why was she any different?

Was she not good enough for him?

Sakura spun around and jogged off, feeling all of her hopes of the relationship she dreamed for slowly slipping away.

OOOO

Whoever said love was wonderful was wrong. Love is something that can either make you or break you so entirely that you could never be the same again.

Sakura only agreed to go back to Host Club because she would otherwise be alone, something that didn't suit her.

"What he did was mean, but that's no reason to give up on all men. There are many fish in the sea," Midori and Karin consoled her as they neared the third music room door.

"And besides, today they're celebrating Valentines Day just like in the west. It's bound to be neat," Karin smiled and pushed open the heavy door. Instead of a "Welcome" they were greeted by smiling faces and giggling girls, who were each rewarded with a rose.

"Welcome ladies," Tamaki said, ushering Midori and Karin off to their favorite hosts. Karin giggled shyly as Hikaru laughed at her expression. Midori beamed as Kyouya handed her her rose, and many of the girls told her she should smile more often, that it suited her very much.

Sakura stood in the entrance, watching her friends and fellow classmates received roses and love as she stood back.

"Sakura-Chan!" Hunny came running to her, taking her hands securely in his, dragging her through the crowd against her pleas.

"Morinozuka-san," She said breathlessly, looking up at who Hunny had dragged her to. She noticed that he held a single red rose, and it was extended towards her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, ending the flower even further.

"Thank you!" Sakura said, feeling the happiness bubbling up inside of her. The man she loved was offering a rose.

And in return, he received a smile like no other.

**A/N: Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! I am sorry I couldn't update sooner. School let out three days ago here, and I have swim team. Plus I have lots of doctor's appointments. Oh, and there is a next chapter. I've already written it so it'll be up tomorrow probably. Just a cute little ending. **


	5. Chapter 5

We had no idea that many years later, he would still be holding me tight.

________________________________

"Thank you, Morinozuka-san," Sakura giggled, holding the rose tenderly in her palms, beaming down at her husband, who was kneeling so that they made eye contact. He gave her a small smile back, which was all that was needed to show that his love for her had deepened once again.

Since the fateful day at the host club, almost ten years before, Mori had given her one fine cut rose every Valentines Day and had received a sun beam of a smile in return, which was all he could have ever asked for. But this year would be different from the others, for this year Sakura would not only be receiving one rose, but three.

"Mommy!" A small voice called hurriedly, four little feet could be heard pounding against the carpet over to where their mother sat. "Mommy! Daddy helped us pick them in the garden so we wouldn't get cut!"

Two small hands reached up, each holding a pink rose, not a brown spot could be seen, and no pedal was wilting. A little boy, no older then five, and a small girl, who was just learning to speak in full sentences, stood before Sakura, who scooped both of them up into bone crushing hugs.

"Thank you, sweethearts. I love them so much," Sakura kissed the top of her children's heads, happy to receive kisses in return. She always loved gazing into their eyes and seeing their beautiful faces, for they looked the spitting image of their father. They were her true blessings, each being brought into the world weeks earlier than planed.

"Now, would you guys like to go out into the garden with mommy and play tag?" Sakura laughed as her children nodded vigorously and ran as fast as they could to the garden, excited at the chance to play with their mother, who had surprisingly inherited her father's company.

"Come on, Takashi!" Sakura grabbed Mori's hand, just as excited at the prospect of playing with her family as the children were.

OOOOO

"Takashi…Do you remember when we fell in love?" Sakura whispered into the dark as Mori stroked her hair rhythmically. His strong arms held her tight, drawing her in, trying to fight against the coolness of the room.

"Yeah," was Mori's short response, but that was okay. Sakura didn't need a thousand words to be spoken to know that he remembered every part of the wonderful sensation.

"To think, that Valentines Day we had no idea that we would, that we could, end up here, in each others arms. Never less of two beautiful children," Sakura's voice muffled as she cuddled deeper under the covers and against her husband, who laid his head top of hers.

"We wouldn't have known…" Mori mumbled softly, kissing her head. Sakura giggled, wishing that the moment could go on forever.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Pledged Heart is here by finished, unless anyone says other whys, asking for another chapter. I would love to write it. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed and have a great summer!**


End file.
